vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
How the Grinch Stole Christmas VHS 2000
FBI Warning * Federal laws serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Previews *Pokemon the Movie 2000 *Our Lips Are Sealed *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders *Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer *The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Laboratory Movie *The Incredible Adventures of Wallace and Gromit *Hoen the Grinch Stole Christmas and Horton Hears a Who CD and Cassette Opening Logos * Warner Home Video Opening Logos * A Cat in the Hat Presentation ** © Thedore Geisel, Inc. Opening Credits * "Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas!" * Produced by: Chuck Jones and Ted Geisel * Directed by: Chuck Jones * The Songs ** Lyrics by: Dr. Seuss ** Music by: Albert Hague, Eugene Poddany * Additonal Music and Orchestra Conducted by: Eugene Poddany * Orchestrations: Dean Elliott, Eugene Poddany * The Production was Designed by: Maurice Noble * The Sound of the Grinch are by: Boris Karloff * and Read by: Boris Karloff too! Opening Title * "Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas!" Chapters * "Trim Up the Tree" * The Grinch Hates Christmas * Grinch's Idea/"You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" * Grinch Steals Christmas * "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" (Reprise) * Heading Back Up to the Mountains/"Welcome, Christmas" * Grinch's Heart Grows Big/The Happy Ending Ending Titles * The End Ending Credits * "Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas!" * Voices: June Foray, Dallas McKennon, Thurl Ravenscroft * Animation: Ken Harris, Lloyd Vaughan, Richard Thompson, Don Towsley, Tom Ray, Philip Roman, Ben Washam * Layout: Oscar Dufau, Don Morgan * Backgrounds: Philip DeGuard, Bob Inman, Hal Ashmead * Camera: Nick Vasu * Graphics: Don Foster * Additonal Story: Irv Spector and Bob Ogle * Co-Director: Ben Washam * Editors: Lovell Norman, John Young * Recording Supervisor: Franklin Milton * Production Manager: Earl Jonas * Assistant Production Manager for MGM Televison: Lindsley Parsons, Jr. * Production Executive: Les Goldman * Merry Christmas from the good time and good taste of McDonalds, inc. * In Metrocolor * Westrex Recording System * © MCMLXVI Metro-Goldwyn Mayer, Inc. · All Rights in the Motion Picture Reserved Under International Convention. * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. Closing Logos * A Cat in the Hat Presentation ** © Thedore Geisel, Inc. * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Television Opening Logos * A Cat in the Hat Presentation ** © Thedore Geisel, Inc. Opening Credits * "Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!" * Produced by: Chuck Jones and Ted Geisel * The Story is Told by: Hans Conried * Music Composed and Conducted by: Eugene Poddany * The Production was Designed by: Maurice Noble * ...and Directed by: Chuck Jones Ending Titles * The end..? Ending Credits * Animation: Ben Washam, Philip Roman, Dick Thompson, Tom Ray, Irv Spence, Hal Ambro, Carl Bell, George Nicholas * Layout: Don Morgan * Backgrounds: Philip DeGuard, Irv Wyner, Angel Esparza * Ink and Paint: Kitty Schoentag * Graphics: Don Foster * Co-Director: Ben Washam * Editor: Jim Faris * The Songs ** Lyrics by: Dr. Seuss ** Music by: Eugene Poddany * Production Manager: Earl Jonas * Voices: June Foray, Chuck Jones, Thurl Ravenscroft * Storyboard by: Chuck Jones and Bob Ogle * Teleplay by: Dr. Seuss * In Metrocolor * © MCMLXX Metro-Goldwyn Mayer, Inc. · All Rights in the Motion Picture Reserved Under International Convention. * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. Closing Logos * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer · Trade Mark · Ars-Gratia-Artis Category:The Cat in the Hat Productions Category:VHS Category:Dr. Seuss Category:2000 Category:Warner Home Video Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Television Category:Metro Goldwyn Mayer